familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Taylor County, Wisconsin
Taylor County is a county in the U.S. state of Wisconsin. As of 2000, the population was 19,680. Its county seat is Medford6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,550 km² (984 sq mi). 2,525 km² (975 sq mi) of it is land and 25 km² (10 sq mi) of it (0.98%) is water. Adjacent counties *Price County - north *Lincoln County - east *Marathon County - southeast *Clark County - south *Chippewa County - west *Rusk County - northwest Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 19,680 people, 7,529 households, and 5,345 families residing in the county. The population density was 8/km² (20/sq mi). There were 8,595 housing units at an average density of 3/km² (9/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 98.71% White, 0.09% Black or African American, 0.19% Native American, 0.23% Asian, 0.19% from other races, and 0.59% from two or more races. 0.65% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 96.2% spoke English, 1.7% German and 1.2% Spanish as their first language. There were 7,529 households out of which 33.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.30% were married couples living together, 7.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.00% were non-families. 24.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.10. In the county, the population was spread out with 27.10% under the age of 18, 7.60% from 18 to 24, 28.30% from 25 to 44, 21.80% from 45 to 64, and 15.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 102.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 100.40 males. Cities and towns Population characteristics Taylor County has experienced moderate population growth over the past 50 years. Overall there was a decrease between 1950 and 1970, but since 1970 the county has seen moderate but steady growth, gaining 2,722 people. Population Projections (2010-2030) Source: Demographics Services Center, Wisconsin Department of Administration NA- Not Available (DSC only prepares population projections for WI municipalities to 2025) Chelsea and Molitor estimates prepared by NWRPC Transportation The road system is perhaps the most important aspect of Taylor County's transportaion system, as it is the primary means of transporting people and goods in and through the county, linking it to surrounding areas and comminities. The State of Wisconsin has juristiction over 120 miles of state highway in Taylor County including STH 13, 64, 73, 97, and 102. These highways serve as the backbone in serving local transportaion needs. STH 13 runs north-south through the eastern half of the county and STH 73 is the major north-south highway in the western half of the county. STH 64 is the major highway running east-west through taylor county. Through a contractual agreement with the State of Wisconsin, the Taylor County Highway Department is responsible for maintenance of state highways and right-of-ways. A network of 250 miles of county highwatys serves Taylor County's rural areas. County truck highways serve as major traffic collectors from rural areas and distribute traffic to highter volume STH roads. Major east-west highways include A, D, M, and O. Major morth-south routes include C, E, and H. These and other county highways play an important role in linking the area's agricultural resources to the county's retail and commercial nodes. Town roads are an important component of the countywide transportaion system and seve local development, farming, forestry, and recreation areas. Towns in Taylor County are responsible for the maintenance and upkeep of their indiviual town roads. There is one designated Rustic Road in Taylor County. Dedicated in 1975, Rustic Road No. 1, a five-mile long gravel road between STH 102 and CTH D near Rib Lake was the first Rustic Road in Wisconsin. A historical marker along-side the road commemorates the designation. This road crosses through scenic hills and valleys vreated be glaciers nearly 12,000 years ago. While ther has not been any state highway bypasses constructed in Taylor County, the potectial for a highway bypass within the City of Medford has been mentioned. Concern about traffic congestion and continued land use development along STH 13 is driving the informal discussion about a future bypass. Air Transportation The primary airport (public) within the county is the Taylor County Airtport. Six other private landing strips are known to exist throughout the county. Located in the Town of Deer Creek, approcimately three miles southeast of the City of Medford in T.30N-R.2E Section 7, the Taylor county Airport is the only public airport in Taylor County. It has a 4,100 foot paved and lighted runway with a NDB non-precision approach. Future plans have the runway expanding to 4,400 feet. Services provided include: Jet A fuel, 100 low-lead AV gas, 24-hour fuel service, car rental, taxi service, large ramp/tie down area, flight instruction, and computerized weather briefing/flight planning service. Operating hours are 8:00 AM to 4:30 PM or by special arrangement. The addition of an east/west 5,001 ft paved and lighted runway and an automated weather observation system (AWOS) was completed in 1996. All runways are paved and in excellent condition. External links *Taylor County Category:Counties of Wisconsin *